Pinocchio 5 Journey To Manhattan
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto decide to go on vacation to New York City but something bad happens to Pinocchio and Pinocchia. It's up to their father to save them.


Pinocchio and Pinocchia were watching a TV show that takes place in New York City, New York. Pinocchio became really impressed about the show, he told his father Geppetto that he wants to visit the city."Of course we can go. We'll see lots of great things like the Statue of Liberty and so forth," Geppetto said."Let's pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning," Pinocchio started."Sounds like a wonderful idea," replied Geppetto."I second that," Pinocchia added. They started packing their essential belongings and went straight to sleep that night. The next day, Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto were off to the airport. They simply boarded the plane which took off several minutes later. Pinocchio was kind enough to let Pinocchia sit by the window."Wow! I can see France from up here," Pinocchia commented."Well I'm sure you can," Pinocchio responded. Many hours later, the plane officially landed on the New York City international airport. Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto claimed their luggages and took a ride from a taxicab. which toured them around the stunning streets of New York City. After many joyful hours of touring, they decided to tell the driver to stop at a hotel. They decided to stay for two months. Nighttime fell and Pinocchia was checking herself out in front of the mirror. She then started brushing her hair before braiding it. "Pinocchio, how do I look?" She asked. "You look as lovely as a flower," Pinocchio answered. Meanwhile, Geppetto was reading a newspaper when something on it caught his eye: a public barbecue party in Manhattan Beach."Hey Pinocchio, Pinocchia, there's going to be a free public barbecue party in Manhattan Beach tomorrow evening," Geppetto cheered."Yummy! We should go!" Pinocchio stated. When Pinocchio and Pinocchia went to sleep that night, Geppetto decided to tell them the story of the grandmother tree so that they know were their bodies actually came from aside from the grandfather tree. The next morning, Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto went to the hotel's front lobby to eat free breakfast food. Pinocchio had waffles with maple syrup. Pinocchia had pancakes with maple syrup. Last but not least, Geppeto had oatmeal with coffee."So the grandparents trees are where Pinocchia and I really came from?" Pinocchio asked."Yes indeed. Without them, you all obviously wouldn't be here right now enjoying your delicious breakfast," Geppetto replied. After they ate breakfast, they decided to go out and tour the city on foot in order to save money from riding a taxicab. Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto took pictures of themselves pretty much with every valuable displays in New York City including the Statue of Liberty. The evening hour fell and it was time to head over to Manhattan Beach. Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto took off their shoes so that they won't get sand in them. There were people dancing to music played by a DJ and of course they were also eating barbecued food. Pinocchio, Pinocchia, and Geppetto stood in line for the food being served. When it was their turn, the cooker physically grabbed Pinocchio and Pinocchia and told Geppetto that since Pinocchio and Pinocchia are not real humans, she could use them for her stage shows."But you didn't really ask my permission," Geppetto argued."Well too bad. They're in my hands now. See you later, old-timer," the cooker said as she left the party leaving her assistant to take over."I got to find a way to take my kids back," Geppetto wondered. After finishing his food, he put his shoes back on and carried the shoes of Pinocchio and Pinocchia. Geppetto called a taxicab to bring him back to the hotel just after picking up the recent newspaper. He read it until he noticed something. It was an advertisement of a play/musical. "Maybe that's where she's taking them," Geppetto thought to himself. He then went to sleep. The next morning, he quickly ate breakfast at the lobby and headed to the venue of this play/musical just after purchasing a ticket from the hotel. By the time the curtain opened, he was right. Pinocchio and Pinocchia were on stage singing and dancing. As soon as it was over, Geppetto snuck into the back of the stage and gently took Pinocchio and Pinocchia."Thanks for saving us, father," Pinocchia said."No problem. Let's just get you out of here now," Geppetto answered.


End file.
